


You were a college student...

by Pastel_Skulls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi, OC/Reader - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Skulls/pseuds/Pastel_Skulls
Summary: This story is entirely original and updates will occur when I feel like updating.This is something I wanted to try out for a long time now and I've finally gathered the inspiration for it.Summary: You were a college student, studying the arts at an university.You had a roommate with similar origins named Logan.However, you were a strange student.





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> There will be blood and gore, I wanted to introduce the main characters.
> 
> Which include both you, the reader and your roommate and more.

You were a college student, studying the arts at an university.

 

You had a roommate with similar origins named Logan.

 

However, you were a strange student.

 

That’s what people called you as they wondered by the ever so popular and out going Logan would hang around you.

 

You didn’t mind a bit, considering you didn’t care.

 

“ _Strange_ ”.

 

An interesting word, really.

 

Nothing set you apart from others.

 

You looked and acted the same, you conformed to their ways.

 

You supposed you were more withdrawn but other than that, what made you so different?

 

You were intelligent.

 

But you supposed they were simple minded due to the belief that everyone should be an individual.

 

It made you confused.

 

Why would you want to stick out, what do you have to gain from it?

 

Hell, you didn’t understand why Logan does it.

 

That would defeat the purpose of pretending.

 

How were you to avoid suspicion if you didn’t blend in?

 

Well, you suppose the students disappearing from your wing threw some scrutiny your way.

 

You were introverted, almost scared to make human contact.

 

But you had seemed to irritate someone in particular.

 

She had seemed to like Logan quite a lot and disliked how much you spent time with one another.

 

She was a poser, at least, you thought as such.

 

Her entire persona is an act, you knew this.

 

She apparently was jealous of you.

 

You still didn’t care.

 

One day, she had cornered you in empty hallway.

 

You, being one of the top students, like to come to classes early.

 

It seemed she had a bone to pick with you.

 

But unfortunately, you hadn’t eaten breakfast(much to the annoyance and worry of Logan).

 

But you recovered fast with she had winded you with a punch to the stomach.

 

You sighed as you looked at her with distaste after your swift retaliation.

 

“You really are a nuisance.” You muttered, swiping your tongue over your fingers to remove the redness dripping from them.

 

You watched with boredom as she struggled beneath you.

 

Your fingers wrapped around her throat, eyes dark.

 

She began to beg for her life and you felt your head begin to hurt.

 

“Shut up.” You lifted your other hand and brought it down.

 

In an instant, blood flew.

 

You licked your lips as your stomach began to rumble.

 

“I apologise.” You said to her corpse as you simply tore her arm off like paper.

 

You ran your tongue over your now sharpened teeth.

 

You let a razor sharp smile slip onto your face, _“But I just hadn’t had breakfast yet._ ”


	2. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Enter Logan, your roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters introduced thus far:  
> You & Logan
> 
> More about this story:  
> \- this reader is /not/ kind  
> \- they are just so tired of everyone and everything  
> \- everything will most likely be explained later  
> \- most of the few first chapters will be short as I'm introducing our main characters

Logan read the campus paper, face screwed up in a frown.

 

"What the hell is this?!" Logan huffed, shoving the paper in your face whilst you were drinking from your favourite mug.

 

You glanced at it for a minute before swallowing a couple mouthfuls of the boiling beverage, unaffected by the scalding heat.

 

Crossing your legs, you simply replied, "Breakfast."

 

"Gosh dang it!" With a stomp of a foot, Logan rolled up the newspaper to smack you on the head with it.

 

"I told you this would happen if you didn't eat breakfast!!" Logan scolded, continuing to hit you.

 

You dodged the swipes and used your book to deflect the rest of the strikes.

 

"Shut up, I didn't want to waste my time eating when I have better things to do." You snapped, swatting the paper away.

 

Logan let out a tired exhale and then exclaimed, "Your human body needs nourishment, you dummy!"

 

You got to your feet with a growl, "I don't need to hear your excessive nagging because you simply believe my body hasn't adjusted to my possession of it."

 

With a sharp glare, you hissed, "I don't need you to coddle me, you slow witted feist, especially since you can barely are able to manage caring for yourself."

 

"Now if you don't mind," You lifted your bag as you harshly said "I now have to get myself as far away from you as possible."

 

With that, you stormed off, now with a skull pounding headache and a vague thirst for blood.

 

Logan flinched as the door slammed behind you, eyes filled with tears of frustration.

 

With a harsh rub of the eyes, Logan picked up their cell phone.

 

"I need Val and Dolan." They muttered as they wiped their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posts of the story are -  
> Here: http://darienoppal.deviantart.com/art/You-were-a-college-student-Original-Story-602492746  
> And Here: http://pastel-spaced-out.tumblr.com/post/155538454796/you-were-a-college-studentoriginal-story
> 
> I own everything in this story except you.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Posts of the story are -  
> Here: http://darienoppal.deviantart.com/art/You-were-a-college-student-Original-Story-602492746  
> And Here: http://pastel-spaced-out.tumblr.com/post/155538454796/you-were-a-college-studentoriginal-story
> 
> I own everything in this story except you.


End file.
